The present invention relates to the art of motorcycle maintenance. Generally, it concerns the cleaning of a motorcycle's wheels, and more particularly it concerns a device for supporting a wheel of a motorcycle so that the wheel can be cleaned without moving the motorcycle.
The cleaning of wheels on vehicles, particularly motorcycles or three-wheel vehicles, is particularly time-consuming because of the plurality of spokes to be cleaned, or the complexity of the breaking mechanism which often needs attention. The spokes and rims of the wheel are often made of chrome, bimetallic materials or other materials which require much attention to clean and maintain in safe operating condition.
Typically, the motorcycle or other vehicle is put up on its kickstand while a portion of the wheel is being cleaned. Once the cleaning of that portion of the wheel has been completed, the motorcycle or other vehicle must be moved so that another portion of the wheel is exposed for cleaning This not only requires the interruption of the cleaning process, but requires the maneuvering of the motorcycle or other vehicle so that it is in the proper position. Thus, a great deal of room is required so that the motorcycle or other vehicle can be properly positioned. This could present problems for those having smaller storage areas or garages. Indeed, lack of space for such purposes is typical as most motorcycle owners also own another vehicle for use in inclement weather. Thus, the motorcycle owner would have a garage with not only the motorcycle in it, but also their car, truck, or other large vehicle.
Presently, there exists no device or tool to facilitate the cleaning of a motorcycle wheel at any given place. It is therefore desirable to provide a wheel cleaning tool which is easily transportable in one's saddle bags and can be easily assembled and used at any given place --perhaps at motorcycle shows where many ride their motorcycles to the shows, yet want to clean road dirt from the wheels upon arriving at the show. Thus, the motorcycle wheel cleaning tool should be small lightweight and portable.